Midnight Watch
by pii-chan
Summary: The Mews are fighting yet another battle, leaving Keiichiro and Ryou to keep things monitored back at the cafe. But neither man may be prepared for the revelations... and more... that occur during their midnight watch. KxR YAOI


**Midnight**** Watch  
**_by pikari _

_Rating - R_

_Warnings: Yaoi. Don't know what it is, don't read. _

_Summary: The Mews are fighting yet another battle, leaving Keiichiro and Ryou to keep things monitored back at the cafe. But neither man may be prepared_ _for the revelations... and more... that occur during their __midnight__ watch. K/R _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kuso," Ryou cursed, slamming his hand into the keyboard in a rare outburst of emotion. "No changes," he pleaded mentally to the machine, as the screen flicked with row after row of incoming data. Finally it brought the summary the young blonde genius had been dreading.

Hourly rate of increase: 26.8-  
- Current Richter readings: 1.07-  
- Current size: 384.7 square meters-  
- Estimated size in 24 hours: 2859.09 square meters-

"Dammit..." Ryou sighed, not feeling enough energy for another display of anger at the results. He let his head sink into his fingertips, the pads of his fingers pressing into throbbing temples.

Not now. Not when he had such a headache. Not when his greatest weapon was currently AWOL...

She'd threatened to quit before, and yesterday had been no different. It was another petty argument - he couldn't even remember what had set off her tantrum. Something about "Aoyama-kun", no doubt. Then she'd called him selfish and callous and Ryou had simply walked away, not ever bothering to respond. After all, in the end, she always came back...

If she didn't decide to fight again in 24 hours, they were all going to hell. It was one crisis after another, and it was starting to wear on him.

"How is it?" Keiichiro's voice appeared from the doorway.

"Not good." Ryou's fingers flew over the keyboard, continuing the analysis, searching for any weakness. He squinted as the numbers on the screen blurred. He felt Keiichiro's presence standing beside him. The computer screen cast an eerie, flickering light over both men's faces.

"If it continues at this rate, we won't have much time..." Keiichiro mused as he took in the data before him. Ryou merely grunted in agreement with his lifelong friend's obvious statement.

The computer hummed and blinked as it worked, finally bringing up the screen that commanded both men's full attention - a map clearly marked with a red dot. "There!" Ryou spoke. "There is where the Mew Mews will be able to gain access." The blonde moved to stand, but he was pushed back into his chair by a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I've already sent them. All you need to do is to transfer the coordinates to R2000."

A single keystroke sent all the needed data to the pink fluffball of a robot that accompanied the Mew Mews, and Ryou leaned back with a sigh, reaching a hand up to rub his sore neck. "They had better be able to do it..." Even if he had complete confidence in his own genius, it was a strange and frightening thing to have the fate of the world rest in your own creations. And without Ichigo...

"They haven't let us down in the past, have they? There should be no reason to worry," Keiichiro smiled pleasantly. His expression faded to seriousness as his eyes continued to rest on the silent teenager in the chair. For nearly six years since the death of the boy's parents, Keiichiro had been the only thing Ryou had as a family. They had worked together to bring the Mew Project to fruition, and their bond was one of unspoken trust.

"But you're worried about more than that."

Eyes closed, Ryou remained in his usual brooding silence, not acknowledging the older man's words. Keiichiro smiled slightly, perhaps a little sadly, knowing he was right on target. As always, he was concerned about _her_. Neither spoke for a long minute, letting a deep, but not uncomfortable silence fall over the room, punctuated only by the soft hum of the computers.

"You should rest." When he finally spoke, Keiichiro's voice remained soft enough to preserve, rather than break, the stillness between them. "You haven't slept since yesterday."

A humorless laugh escaped Ryou's throat before he had a chance to stop it. Rest? In the middle of a crisis like this? "I can't possibly-"

"You're tense." Keiichiro's hand moved from its resting place on Ryou's shoulder to press into the muscled knot at the base of the younger man's neck. "Oi..." Ryou gave a half-hearted protest, but soon surrendered his tired muscles into his partner's skilled hands. Letting his head loll forward, he let his shoulders melt into putty under Keiichiro's touch, and had to admit it felt good.

"Mint and Lettuce went over to Ichigo's to talk with her. I'm sure they can convince her to fight again." Keiichiro waited only a moment for a response that didn't come before continuing. "She may have been quite upset, but deep down, Ichigo's heart lies with us."

"I don't really care where her heart lies, Keiichiro," Ryou spoke with a bit too much casual indifference. "As long as she doesn't jeopardize the project."

Keiichiro let his hands drop from the other boy's shoulders. Ryou, with his back turned away, missed the look of concern that fell over the older man's face.

_Ryou... you're always pretending not to care. You bottle that loneliness deep inside and think nobody can see it, but you don't realize it's so obvious to me. Why must you feel you have to hide everything inside of yourself? _

Noticing the silence that fell over his companion, Ryou tilted his head in Keiichiro's direction. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing at all. Were you going to let me take over while you take your break?"

The blonde smirked. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Would you fault me for being concerned?" Keiichiro smiled in return.

"I suppose I have no choice." He tapped at the keyboard again, checking a few more things before giving up his post. Ryou stood, but as he did, he felt his body start to sway, as the room was fading out...

Keiichiro threw an arm around the swaying boy to keep him from collapsing. "Haven't I told you you should listen to me more often?" he chided softly.

"I'm fine, Keiichiro. Just stood up too quickly, is all," Ryou replied as the dizziness passed. He straightened, regaining his balance.

Keiichiro was mildly surprised when instead of pulling away, Ryou leaned backwards into his arms. At first he thought the blonde had actually fallen asleep right there, until Ryou's voice spoke.

"Do you remember..." his tone was serious and reflective. "...just after my parents were killed, you would hold me like this while I cried?"

"Of course I remember." Keiichiro wondered what had brought about this sudden mood. "You would let no one else see your tears."

In the silence Keiichiro felt the shell begin to come up around his companion once again, the one moment of raw honesty past. When he spoke again Ryou's voice was more distant, mechanical. "I suppose... what I meant... is you could have left long ago. But you were always there. So... that's it," he ended deadly, pulling away.

"Ryou." Keiichiro stepped forward, not yet willing to let go, keeping his arms wrapped around the boy. His voice was calm but passionate, while inside his mind raged with emotion. Whether by blessing or by curse, the perfect opportunity had been placed before him, and an inner sense told him to take it, even if all other logic disagreed. When he next spoke his voice belied the deep ache of his heart. "Maybe you have not cried in a very long time, but sometimes I think you don't realize... I still am here."

Ryou's body jerked in startlement at the unexpected sensation of Keiichiro's lips brushing his ear. He wasted no time in pulling away roughly and spinning round with eyes wide of shock.

Keiichiro's face was dimly illuminated by the computers, bathed in poetic silence. His dark eyes were demure as always, now laced with apology. But beneath that smoldered passion Ryou had never seen, or at least never noticed until now. In just one small action, a barrier had come tumbling down. Naked emotions now lay bare and vulnerable, the truth finally spoken without uttering a word.

He dropped his head in the slightest of bows, ever the proper gentleman even with his closest of companions. A soft hint of shame tinted his cheeks. "Please forgive me, Ryou."

But across Ryou's face had spread a mural of confusion, wonder, and realization. Was this really what it seemed, or a strange misunderstanding? All these years he had worked at Keiichiro's side, and had never noticed...? Ryou's logical mind struggled to comprehend. What had happened just now, couldn't possibly mean...? He took an unconscious step forward, drawn toward the other man. He was compelled to test his theory, to put to rest the flashes of uncertainty that now clouded his mind, interrupting the rational flow of his life. To somehow prove wrong what now seemed obvious. He moved closer, quietly closing the distance between them and not even knowing why he was doing so. Keiichiro never moved to pull away, not even when their faces were inches apart, near enough to kiss. His head tilted slightly upwards to compensate their height difference, Keiichiro's soft breath falling over his face made Ryou afraid. Not of the sensation, but of the feelings it stirred inside him, something that he - the genius - could not understand. Yet the truth was standing right in front of him, and still the taller man did not move away. "You never said -"

"You never listened." Keiichiro's voice was gentle, as if explaining the obvious to a little child.

The older man closed the gap between them with a modest kiss, softly brushing flesh against flesh. Ryou jumped away as if touched by poison. Keiichiro turned away with a sad smile.

Regaining a safe distance between them, Ryou crossed his arms in an attempt at casualness that was only awkward, and cleared his throat, keeping his eyes focused intently on the bedpost, or any other object in the room that was not Keiichiro. This sudden revelation in their relationship unnerved him, in more ways than one. The touch that had barely brushed his lips moments ago now burned like fire and ice. His mind was turning somersaults and it took him several long moments to even process a single question. He coughed slightly to break the awkward silence. "Why...? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

When no immediate response came, Ryou risked a glance toward his companion. Keiichiro's eyes were focused away. When he turned to face him yet again, they held a mellow smile. "The sorrow of unspoken feelings is easy to bear compared with the pain of rejection." He bowed once again as he turned to leave. "I shall pack my things and go." Living together now would be more than awkward, and near to unbearable for the two of them, and he knew that.

Ryou silently watched him walk away. Before the other man could reach the door, he opened his mouth, without really knowing why. "Who said... you would be rejected?"

Keiichiro paused in astonishment. "Ryou...?" In the dim room Keiichiro could see the blonde's face had flushed pink, despite his impassive expression. Ryou wasn't quite sure he wanted this just yet; he was still trying to overcome the shock of it. Perhaps he had been so busy watching a certain catgirl, he had never noticed that all the time someone had been watching him. In the face of Ichigo's rejections and all-around obliviousness, knowing there was someone who really cared and even admired him was... well, welcoming and strangely relieving, even if it came from somewhere he would never have imagined.

Keiichiro closed the distance between them again. His hand stretched toward the blonde's face, but hesitated before contact, waiting for permission. "Are you sure?" he asked gently.

"Look, I... just don't want you to leave," Ryou mumbled. Something strange and excited was causing his heart to pound in the other man's presence now, but he wasn't ready to admit it. His eyes fell shut as Keiichiro's fingers cradled his jaw.

Keiichiro inched closer. He knew he shouldn't, he knew he should give the boy time, but his mind was no longer in control of his actions. He bent his head and brushed his lips against Ryou's in a gentle lingering kiss. Ryou's lips didn't respond, but he didn't pull away either, for which Keiichiro could have cried tears of joy. He added soft pressure, but held back lest he scare the boy too soon, making the kiss a gentle, coaxing caress. After several seconds he pulled away, finding cerulean eyes full of wonder, lips exquisitely parted. Ryou's breath came in small gasps, barely audible in the silence between them. Keiichiro's mouth formed a smile that seemed to say 'I told you so.'

He leaned in again, daring for another kiss, but paused inches in front of his face. When Ryou's fist tugged at his shirt almost unconsciously, Keiichiro's lips descended on the blonde's with more passion and force than the previous time. Ryou closed his eyes and surrendered to the kiss, the warm pressure that was causing strange feelings to awaken in his middle. He figured this had to be one of the most surreal moments of his entire life. If anyone had told him earlier that he would be kissing his best friend, or any man, for that matter, he would have called them sick and insane. He still wasn't sure why the hell he was agreeing to this, but somehow, with Keiichiro, it seemed okay. And there was a burning emptiness inside of him, a hole he had lived with for so long, that he needed someone, anyone, to fill...

Keiichiro's lips pressed his with urgency, running his tongue along his lips, sucking gently. Ryou found himself shrinking back from the older man's advances, stepping back until he hit the edge of the desk and there was nowhere to go, and nothing to do but curl his fingers into Keiichiro's hair and press back into the kiss with all the hunger built up inside of him.

Keiichiro felt a thrill rising inside of him as Ryou returned the kiss. He curled a hand around Ryou's neck, attempting to bring him closer, if that was even possible. His fingers twined in the soft locks at the base of blonde's neck, while another hand slid down his chest. His tongue ran along the Ryou's mouth, searching for entrance, and when Ryou finally gasped for air, he plunged inside. Their tongues battled for several minutes, until Keiichiro pressed his body closer, and in doing so pressed his thigh between Ryou's legs, an area that had grown expectedly larger and more sensitive in the course of the past few minutes. The boy responded with a throaty groan.

Keiichiro pulled away, breathless, and looked down at the other boy, whose eyes were now weighted with passion, swollen lips panting for breath. Keiichiro brushed aside unruly bangs that had fallen across blue eyes, asking softly, "Ryou, we can stop now. We don't have to go on. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The eyes that met his were calm, but smoldering with determination. They were the same eyes Keiichiro had seen in him before when he was talking about the Mew Project or on the edge of a research breakthrough, only now they were directed at him. All doubt had fled from his face, pushed to the back corners of his mind by a deep, aching need that now flickered darkly in azure orbs. Ryou was not a reckless person - he liked to weigh his decisions with a reasonable amount of caution - but there had been more than one occasion in his life that he had trusted completely to a moment of pure instinct, and this was one of those times. There was no reason to think. He wrapped his arms around Keiichiro's neck, bringing the taller man down to his level, and gave his answer in the form of a passionate kiss. Keiichiro relaxed into the position, slipping his hands around the boy's waist. Ryou's kiss was naive but fierce and eager, fighting for dominance. Keiichiro willingly surrendered control for a while, doing his best to suppress the moans that the young teenager's touch brought to his throat. Soon, however, another move of Keiichiro's thigh, deliberate this time, made the slim figure all but melt in his arms.

Keiichiro took Ryou's arms from his neck, placing them back at his sides, and Ryou wondered for a moment if he had done something wrong. But Keiichiro's hands quickly moved to his shirt, unzipping it and pushing the smooth plastic material back over the blonde's shoulders. Ryou sucked in a breath as the other man's hands now roamed freely over his naked skin. Keiichiro dipped his head to gently suckle on his neck, hands continuing to explore every inch of the blonde's chest, occasionally eliciting a gasp or small noise, to the older man's deep satisfaction. Ryou found himself being thankful for the support of the desk behind him as his legs grew unsteady, and also realizing his pants had suddenly become _very_ tight.

Keiichiro's mouth continued its ministrations, following his hands lower. He stopped to kiss one pert brown nipple, extending his tongue to flick the nub teasingly, gaining a delicious whimper. He then went on to other explorations, igniting parts of his body Ryou had never dreamed could be so sensitive. The dark-haired man left chilling trails across his skin once his warm mouth moved on to new ground, leaving each previous area exposed to the air, inducing tiny shudders from the younger boy. His breath had become short gasps when Keiichiro reached his navel, swirling his tongue around the puckered indentation. Ryou's grip tightened on the desk as Keiichiro drew painfully nearer to the part of his anatomy that was so desperately demanding release.

A cry of disappointment fell from his lips before he could bite it back when Keiichiro pulled away and brought his mouth back up to Ryou's own. He pressed against Ryou's lips in another kiss, this one maddeningly slow and gentle. Ryou felt the need coiling tightly inside his stomach ready to explode. "Keiichiro..." he moaned urgently.

"Yes, I know," Keiichiro responded softly. His hands were already at Ryou's waistband, unbuttoning his pants. Releasing it from its fabric prison, he looked down at his handiwork, standing full at attention. Meeting the boy's eyes for a lingering second, he searched for signs of fear. He found none, only awe and helpless longing, an open mouth unable to form any more words. Keiichiro dropped to his knees in front of his partner and placed a loving kiss at the base of his arousal, following it with soft kisses up the side of the shaft. Reaching the head, he extended his tongue and licked it daintily, causing Ryou's whole body to jerk in reaction.

Ryou moaned impatiently. Any more teasing and he was sure he would lose control completely, if he had ever had it to begin with. He was completely at the other man's mercy. Smiling softly, Keiichiro indulged the boy, swallowing up nearly his full length in his mouth in one movement. Ryou's cry was the loudest yet as his body bucked, the hot warmth enough to drive him mad. His hands flew to Keiichiro's head in an attempt to pull him even deeper, and nearly causing the other man to choke at the sudden movement. Keiichiro quickly recovered, bringing his hands up to Ryou's hips to hold him firmly in place. He waited for several long moments, holding completely still, until he felt the tension in the other's muscles relax under his grip. He then began a gentle sucking motion, steady at first, then gaining momentum. Ryou's hands were now contented to knead themselves in Keiichiro's hair, synchronizing with the slow, building rhythm the other man was creating, sighs of pleasure escaping his lips.

Keiichiro ran his tongue up and down the shaft, making tiny swirls on the skin to induce louder moans from the teenager, while his lips kept up their rhythm. Ryou closed his eyes, panting in sensational ecstasy. The hard edge of the desk was digging into his upper thighs, but he didn't feel it. Every nerve of his body seemed to be alive and burning and centered in one place, building deep in his core to an incredible climax, a swelling wave that threatened to drown his senses in pleasure, and with each second it was growing nearer, and nearer...

Ryou's eyes flew open. "Keiichiro... stop." His voice was urgent, panicked. "Keiichi - ungh." His fingers tugged at the man's hair desperately. He couldn't hold it back any longer. At this rate he was going to come in Keiichiro's mouth. "Please... stop," he begged. "I can't..." At his mewling pleas Keiichiro only sucked faster, bring a finger up to trace across his balls. With a wrenching cry Ryou came, arching with feline grace as orgasm overtook him and he shot his seed into his friend's mouth. Keiichiro swallowed each bit of it, until the hot flesh softened in his mouth. He stood to catch the limp weight of the blonde's body as his legs relinquished their last strength of support.

Keiichiro licked his lips, still tasting Ryou on them, as he gathered the boy carefully in his arms and brought him to the bed. He laid him along the length of the bed with the greatest of care, pulling the sheet up his chest to cover him. He reached up to brush aside blonde bangs, smoothing the ruffled locks, and wasn't surprised to find half-lidded eyes gazing back at him. Keiichiro smiled lovingly, and gained a lazy half-smile in return. Lingering a moment, he stood, ready to return to his room.

"Aren't you going to do something about that?" Ryou had pushed himself onto his elbows and was eyeing the obvious bulge in Keiichiro's pants with something that resembled a smirk.

The taller man smiled modestly. "Another time, Ryou." Letting his eyes fall over the plump pink lips framed against pale golden skin, the round sphere of shoulder that curved into modest biceps, and the smooth, flat planes of chest that disappeared under the thin sheet, Keiichiro had a good idea of what he would like to do, but the boy wasn't ready for it.

"Oi..." Ryou spoke in protest. He sat up completely, letting the sheet fall around his hips. Whatever the next step was, he wasn't sure, but he knew this - he didn't want Keiichiro to leave. He didn't want to be alone tonight, now that he knew he didn't have to be.

Keiichiro gave in for the moment, and sank into the edge of the bed again. Reaching out, he let his hand trace the younger man's face, sliding over his cheekbone to the curve of his jaw. Ryou couldn't fight the blush that rose to his face recalling exactly what the other man had done to him just minutes earlier. When Keiichiro's fingers brushed over his lips they instinctively parted, closing softly again around the tips, tasting them hesitantly with his tongue. Keiichiro groaned inwardly. Didn't he realize what he was doing?

He retracted his hand but Ryou caught it, leaning in expectantly. The room air sent chills over his bare skin and he found himself suddenly longing for Keiichiro's warm skin against his own. Keiichiro granted him a small kiss - a kiss that had every pretension to chastity, but burned at the edges. Ryou's answer was more pressing, blind need urging him forward, his hands seeming to move of their own volition. One slipped into the gap between Keiichiro's buttons, fingers pressing into the warm muscle of the other man's chest, grasping for something without knowing what. Hunger had seemingly taken over his rational thought process, and he wanted to feel again what he had felt minutes ago, consequences be damned. And he wanted to make Keiichiro feel the same - wanted to know if he _could_ make him feel the same.

Keiichiro knew his resolve was slipping. He wouldn't deny this was everything he had wanted for a year, but he been afraid for so long to act on it. Now, he realized, maybe the boy wasn't quite as fragile as he'd always thought. But hurting Ryou would be worse than a hundred lifetimes of rejection and unrequited love. He saw the flicker of pain and disappointment that crossed over Ryou's face as he took the blonde's hands from his body and pushed him back.

Darkly, Ryou moved to turn away, rejected. He couldn't help feeling hurt, despite the strangeness of it all, and despite that fact that not even an hour ago, he had been the one pushing Keiichiro away. Before he could turn his heart completely, a movement caught his eye as Keiichiro's hand moved to his own neck. He paused for only a second, as though contemplating, before he tugged at one end of his tie, unraveling the bow until it fell apart in his hand. Ryou watched, hardly daring to breathe, as Keiichiro's hands traveled down his shirt, unfastening each button, before stripping it from his back, and folding both items of his waiter's uniform neatly at the end of the bed. Ryou's gaze fell over the smooth contour of the other man's naked chest as though he were seeing it for the first time, although that certainly wasn't true. Though there was no doubt it was the first time the sight had caused the blood to pound in his veins like it was now.

Keiichiro advanced on him slowly like an animal crept over its prey, and Ryou fell back willingly, surrendering himself onto his back. Their two bodies fell together in perfect harmony, wrapped, skin against skin, as Keiichiro's mouth sought out Ryou's own. Ryou could feel himself drowning, and it was all he could do to cling to the other man to keep above the surface. He fought back with his hands - touching, grasping, devouring with blind heat. There was no more thought, only touch - shivering touch that seared into his very core, spiraling out of control. His fingers brushed the base of Keiichiro's spine, one hand daring to dip deeper, under the waistline, as the older man pulled away the thin sheet that separated them. He slipped the younger boy's pants from his slim frame, hearing the small gasp as he slid the socks from perfect feet, brushing ever so lightly against the sensitive soles. He then made his way back up Ryou's body, letting fingers trail teasingly up his calves and thighs.

Ryou took the opportunity to sit forward, meeting Keiichiro in the middle in an attempt to take back the offensive. The taller man sat back, allowing Ryou's fingers to explore the warm flesh of his chest, a fascinating new subject of research. Keiichiro let his eyes fall shut in sweet agony, as every coiling nerve in his body told him there was no turning back. He could feel Ryou's fingers tugging at the button of his pants, and now, slow strokes along his stiff erection. His breath was slowly quickening out of control. He grunted as he felt a rough tug to his swollen member. Keiichiro opened his eyes to find mischief smiling in azure orbs.

As such an act deserved a good scolding, he shoved the blonde smoothly on his back again. While Keiichiro devoured his neck, it occurred to Ryou that collars might be a good thing not just for covering up DNA injection marks, but hickeys as well. He yanked at the other man's pants, the only piece of fabric that still interfered. Keiichiro helped to strip the clothing from his legs, and Ryou made sure to toss them away before the man got any ideas about folding them neatly. Their two bodies fell together again. Ryou's fingers slipped around his neck, entangling themselves in the other man's long ponytail. Meanwhile, warm kisses touched his jaw, making their way upwards, stealing his breath as they did. "Ryou..." Keiichiro's voice was low and breathy in his ear. "Would you permit me to come inside of you?"

Ryou winced in pleasure as the other man sucked at his earlobe, and it took several seconds for the words to register in his mind. When they did, his eyes flew wide open. "Inside of...?"

"Yes," Keiichiro confirmed, traveling down Ryou's neck again to his collarbone. He felt the boy's whole body stiffen in reaction when a hand slipped between his legs to lightly brush against his anus. Pulling away, Keiichiro sat back to wait for a response. Ryou was a picture of erotic beauty as his round blue eyes stared back at the older man. Cheeks flushed, hair askew, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin glistened as his chest rose and fell in steady rhythm. Just like his naked body, his face had been stripped of all its artificial barriers, and only uncertainty and breathless need remained. When his eyes finally fell shut, a slight smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Okay." The answer was no more than a whisper. "I trust you."

Ryou opened his eyes in mild surprise when he felt the mattress shift upward. Keiichiro moved away to open a drawer in the stand beside the bed. After rummaging for a second, he found something to suit his purposes. Pouring some of the hand lotion onto his fingers, he positioned himself between Ryou's legs, spreading them wider. Ryou's features held a mixture of nervous anticipation as Keiichiro gently stroked the blonde's erection, slipping two lubricated digits into his opening as he did. He felt the boy's muscles instinctively clamp tight around the invading fingers. "Relax, Ryou," he soothed.

Ryou closed his eyes and did his best to obey. The feeling was strange, but not entirely unpleasant. As Keiichiro's fingers pushed deeper, his body arched against the bed in reaction. Somewhere in the distance of Ryou's mind a voice of logic screamed a protest at the implausible situation this had seemingly turned into, but it was all but drowned in sensation. And then it was gone. Keiichiro had retracted his fingers, returning to the lotion bottle to coat his own erection. And suddenly Ryou was on his stomach, with Keiichiro spooned to his body, pressing into him.

Keiichiro grit his teeth and groaned softly at the pure pleasure of Ryou's tightness closing around his tip. Slipping a hand to the blonde's stomach for support, he thrust again, deeper. Ryou cried out at the intensity, as his fingers gripped the sheets, body writhing beneath the other man's. Keiichiro stilled himself and leaned in beside the boy's ear. "I'm sorry, Ryou," he spoke. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, 'sfine," the teenager breathed in one gasp. It was a lie. Actually it did hurt, though not as much as he had expected. It took all the control Keiichiro possessed not to slam into the boy repeatedly until his own raging desires were fulfilled, but he wanted to preserve the moment for as long as he could. "I can stop." He had to know if this was what Ryou wanted. He didn't want to hurt him, ever.

"No, please..." Ryou's answer was a quiet plea, though his body was silently screaming it. To have the other man stop now and leave him alone and adrift again... he couldn't stand it. Keiichiro bent his head to lay kisses along his shoulder, as he began to move slowly inside the younger boy. Ryou shivered at the electric shock that each kiss sent up his spine, as the pain of Keiichiro's friction inside of him mingled with and turned to intense pleasure, soon building up to a screaming force inside his body, drowning out everything else in his mind. Ryou found himself clawing at the sheets and begging for more, faster...

Lights exploded behind his eyes and he cried out as Keiichiro's tip plunged deep inside of him. Knowing he'd hit a sweet spot, the older man aimed his strokes faster, even as he felt his own climax nearing. Ryou rocked his hips upward to meet every thrust, each one now wracking his body with waves of pleasure... one after another, until he could no longer distinguish them, and was simply drowning in a sea of sensation. And then the waves brought him to their peak, and every muscle arched as it was bombarded with pure pleasure.

Keiichiro felt Ryou's muscles clamp around his member as climax hit him - the last sensation to push him over the edge. He grunted as his own orgasm washed over him, releasing himself into the younger man's body.

He fell to Ryou's side as he slowly drifted down to earth again. His hand idly caressed the boy's thigh, who was still panting deeply, sweaty blonde locks clinging to the nape of his neck. He still lay on his side, face buried in the sheets, away from the other man's view.

"Ryou?" Keiichiro's soft inquiry held tender concern mingled with the breathlessness of their recent passion. The other boy mumbled something incoherent, and his breathing gradually slowed to normal until soft, barely audible sounds punctuated the still room at regular intervals. Leaning over him, Keiichiro gently rolled the figure over to find he had fallen fast asleep, the exhaustion of the past 36 hours finally haven taken over his system. Keiichiro smiled gently as he watched the peaceful figure, letting his fingers play across the wispy locks that fell over his ears. Silently he leaned in, placing a tender kiss against the boy's temple. "Arigatou... Ryou."

He raised himself from the bed, taking care not to disturb the younger boy as he did. Pale skin glowed in the rising moonlight, and Keiichiro pulled the sheet to drape over the other boy's exposed body for the time being. He padded to the bathroom that connected both their rooms, turning on a hot stream of water in the shower. The warm rivulets of water cleansed his body, tingling down his skin as they did. The face of the pale-haired angel sleeping in the next room still lingered in his mind. His pain, his fear, his stubborness, his determined passion - for as long as he was capable, Keiichiro wanted to protect, to shelter, to comfort that. Whether tonight would change anything between them, it didn't matter. He only prayed that tonight he hadn't gone too far.

Keiichiro dried himself quickly, slipping into his pants and shirt again. He wet a warm washcloth, returning to Ryou's bedroom where the sleeping figure was still unmoved. Gently he drew the cloth over smooth skin, wiping away every trace of their earlier lovemaking. Slumbering peacefully, the blonde never stirred. "Come, Ryou," Keiichiro whispered tenderly. "Let me change the sheets." Carefully slipping his arms beneath his body, he lifted the smaller boy into his arms with only a little bit of strain. Keiichiro carried him through the bathroom and into his own bedroom, where he laid him on the bed, quickly pulling the covers over to insulate him. Satisfied that he would be comfortable, Keiichiro straightened, taking a moment to study the boy silently.

"Akasaka! Akasaka!" The R2000 bobbed beside his head.

Keiichiro brought a finger to his lips and the pink robot seemed to understand, quieting as it hovered circles around the dark-haired man's head. "Have the girls returned? Well, come..." Following the floating puffball out of the room, he softly closed the door on the dark room. From the cafe below, he could hear the chattering of young voices. Only a careful observer would have noticed the change in his usual demure smile tonight, which seemed to contain a mysterious glow as he greeted the girls as normal after their hard-won battle.

"Mina-san, omedetou..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_My first yaoi.__ ((blushes)) Constructive critism and suggestions are welcome. I think Ryou and Keiichiro have such an interesting character dynamic to explore, and I was disappointed at the lack of __TMM__ yaoi/shounen-ai fics on the net. As far as I know, mine is the first K/R with Keiichiro as the seme, which is the way it has to be, in my view. ;P _

_I intended this as a one-shot, though I do have ideas for a sequel, it probably won't be written until I've worked more on other fanfics, depending on reader reaction as to whether I write it at all. _

_Quick japanese:  
kuso - damn it _

_arigatou__ - thank you _

_mina-san__ - everybody _

_omedetou__ - congratulations _


End file.
